Memorable Birthday
by haruruine
Summary: Kasamatsu hampir menyerah meraih cintanya yang mustahil pada juniornya yang populer itu. Namun siapa sangka, ternyata Kise membuat kejutan kecil yang menjadikan ulang tahunnya itu ulang tahun yang tak akan terlupakan. Bad summary. Kikasa pairing. One-shot. Don't like, don't read. Happy (late) birthday, Kasamatsu-senpai!


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Memorable Birthday**

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: typo(s), might OOC, abal, mainstream plot, etc lol.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Kasamatsu menghela berat napasnya, mengingat banyaknya tugas kuliahnya yang semakin hari kian menumpuk. Seakan-akan dosennya mem_bully _dia dan teman-temannya melalui tugas-tugas yang diberikan dengan sistem tanpa henti itu.

Langkahnya yang terlihat terseret-seret itu membawanya ke apartemennya yang sudah sepi. Wajar saja, ini sudah jam 11:15 malam. Semakin larut hari, semakin sepi apartemennya. Dia pun naik ke lantai 7, lalu menuju ruangan apartemennya. Dia membuka pintunya lalu masuk.

Namun, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, heran mengapa hanya kamarnya yang terang. Pintu kamarnya juga terbuka sedikit, Kasamatsu bisa melihatnya.

'_Are? Aku yakin aku sudah mematikan lampu kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Jangan-jangan, pencuri?' _Kasamatsu berpikir sambil mengendap-ngendap ke kamarnya dan membuka pintunya perlahan tanpa menyebabkan suara sedikit pun. Kasamatsu pun masuk ke dalam dan bola matanya mengecil, terkejut dengan sesosok laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjang miliknya.

Kasamatsu menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu adalah juniornya—orang yang ia cintai, Kise Ryouta, yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Kasamatsu ingat kalau ia pernah memberikannya kunci duplikat apartemen dan kamarnya, karena Kise pernah beberapa kali tertidur di depan pintu apartemennya karena menunggunya pulang dari kampusnya. Hal itu juga menarik perhatian penghuni-penghuni apartemen dan tetangganya, karena dia adalah model majalah yang cukup populer. Jadi mau tak mau, Kasamatsu memberikannya kunci duplikat apartemennya pada Kise.

Sejak kelulusan Kasamatsu dan memulai tahun pertamanya di kampus, ia menjadi jarang bertemu dengan Kise. Oleh karena itu, Kise sering sekali mengunjungi apartemen Kasamatsu, atau bahkan menginap. Untung saja kampus Kasamatsu masih di daerah Kanagawa.

Kise bilang bahwa hari-harinya akan kurang tanpa dirinya.

'_Apa-apan dia itu? Apa dia sebegitu inginnya kutendang setiap hari? Apa dia masokis?' _batin Kasamatsu sambil menaruh _backpack-_nya di meja belajarnya, tanpa suara. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan Kise.

Kasamatsu perlahan duduk di ujung ranjangnya, memperhatikan wajah lelap Kise. Bulu matanya lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang menggoda. Sungguh figur seorang laki-laki yang diidam-idamkan semua orang.

Kasamatsu heran, memangnya kenapa kalau mereka jadi jarang bertemu? Mengapa Kise harus datang ke apartemennya hampir tiap hari? Memang, Kasamatsu mencintai juniornya yang idiot ini dan senang akan kehadirannya di sini, tapi…

Cinta ini hanya cinta yang berakhir tak terbalaskan kan? Cintanya ini hanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cinta yang mustahil.

Dia dengar dari gosip-gosip yang sering dibicarakan oleh orang-orang, Kise sedang dekat dengan seorang model cantik yang sedang naik daun—entahlah siapa namanya, Kasamatsu tidak terlalu peduli.

Kise hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai seniornya, sahabat karibnya yang ia hormati. Kasamatsu tahu itu. Namun, dengan Kise yang terus berada di dekatnya, bukankah malah menyakiti hatinya? Entahlah, Kasamatsu tidak mengerti akan hal itu. Ia tahu betul tentang sakitnya cinta ia miliki ini, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghindari Kise. Perasaan cintanya pada Kise yang menariknya untuk terus berada di dekat Kise.

Tetapi, ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya, yang penting ia terus berada di dekat Kise, sebagai sahabatnya.

Ia tidak ingin Kise membencinya jika ia tahu mengenai perasaannya. Ya, perasaan cinta di antara dua lelaki, bukankah itu aneh? Kasamatsu memang sudah memendam dalam-dalam perasaannya ini cukup lama. Tiga bulan setelah ia bertemu dengan Kise di SMA Kaijou, ia menyadari bahwa ada perasaan yang tumbuh di dalam hati Kasamatsu pada Kise.

Kasamatsu menyelimuti tubuh Kise yang nampaknya mulai kedinginan, lalu tangannya menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Kasamatsu tahu hal yang ia lakukan ini terlalu beresiko. Bagaimana kalau Kise terbangun dan tahu tindakan Kasamatsu? Bahkan, bagaimana kalau ia pura-pura tertidur?

Kasamatsu berharap Kise tidak pura-pura tidur. Momen seperti ini akan jarang ia temui, apalagi kalau Kise sudah punya pacar lagi. Oleh karena itu, ia berusaha memanfaatkan momen ini dengan baik.

"Kise, apakah aku masih mempunyai kesempatan?" Kasamatsu bergumam dengan suara yang sedikit serak, matanya yang layu akan kecemasan yang ia pikirkan.

Ia menghela napas lagi. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Kise. Dia masih terlelap dengan nyenyak. Kasamatsu pun menarik kembali tangannya. Ia pun berdiri untuk mengambil minuman di dapurnya.

"Senpai…"

Kasamatsu sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke Kise, yang kini sudah membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam. Kasamatsu teringat dengan tindakan yang ia lakukan tadi, termasuk ucapannya yang ia ucapkan tadi. Pipinya segera merona merah semerah buah tomat dan ia mulai berkeringat.

"Ki-Kise?! Kau…kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" tanya Kasamatsu gelagapan.

"Hn…? Aku baru bangun kok senpai…" jawab Kise sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Syukurlah…" ucap Kasamatsu langsung dengan perasaan lega.

"Eh? Kenapa-_ssu_?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Um…kau mau coklat panas? Aku baru saja ingin membuatnya," tawar Kasamatsu sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Mau mau!" jawab Kise bersemangat sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang membalutnya, lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Kasamatsu ke dapur.

"Hari ini kau menginap?" tanya Kasamatsu sambil memasak air panas.

"Un! Kau tidak keberatan kan, senpai?" tanya Kise sambil mengambil dua mug di rak peralatan makan.

"Tidak juga. Asal kau tidak meninggalkan majalah-majalah modelmu di sini lagi!" omel Kasamatsu sambil memukul bagian belakang kepala Kise.

"Ouh! Sakit, senpai!" keluh Kise sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul Kasamatsu tadi.

"Makanya dengarkan kata-kataku, dasar model narsis!"

"Eeh? Apa hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku-_ssu_! Senpai kejam! Aku juga nggak narsis tahu!" bantah Kise lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tuh kan kau tidak mendengarkanku," balas Kasamatsu tidak mau kalah.

Tiada hari tanpa perdebatan di antara mereka. Tiap hari, mulai dari hal sepele sampai masalah yang besar pun mereka perdebatkan. Namun, Kasamatsu menyukainya. Dengan cara itulah mereka menjadi lebih akrab dan dekat satu sama lain karena mereka menjadi lebih terbuka dalam segala hal, tanpa rahasia. Biarpun sampai pakai kekerasan juga.

Kasamatsu menaruh bubuk _cocoa _ke dalam mug, lalu menuangkan air panas. Kise mendapat bagian mengaduknya.

"Hmm…aromanya sangat enak…" ujar Kise sambil mengendus-endus bau coklat panasnya.

"Lebih enak lagi kalau kau meminumnya," Kasamatsu pun mengambil salah satu mug dan membawanya ke sofa depan televisi. Kise membuntutinya.

"Huaah…enaknya-_ssu_," kata Kise sesudah menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Mm-hmm," jawab Kasamatsu singkat sambil menyeruputnya juga.

"Ugh…"

"Kenapa, senpai?" tanya Kise bingung.

"Lidahku melepuh. Tadi aku minum kebanyakan," ungkap Kasamatsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit.

"Coba sini aku lihat lidahnya senpai," Kise pun meraih pipi Kasamatsu dan menghadapkan wajah Kasamatsu dengan wajah dirinya.

"Cuma ujungnya saja kok," ucap Kasamatsu lagi sambil menunjuk ujung lidahnya.

"Kalau begitu harus diobati, senpai,"

"Ini sepe—" Kasamatsu terbelalak menandakan terkejut.

Kata-katanya terpotong karena kini bibirnya bertautan dengan bibir Kise. Bahkan, ia merasakan lidah Kise yang bermain-main dengan lidahnya sendiri. Tak hanya dengan lidahnya, langit-langit mulutnya dan giginya pun tak luput dari serangan lidah Kise. Kasamatsu ingin memberontak, tapi lama-lama ia merasakan begitu nikmatnya sehingga ia rela membiarkan Kise menginvasi mulutnya sendiri. Kasamatsu hanya bisa mendesah geli saat lidah Kise menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Ciuman ini begitu manis, rasanya coklat. Pasti karena mereka baru saja menikmati coklat panas.

Kise pun melepaskan bibirnya beberapa detik kemudian, membentangkan seutas saliva di antara mulutnya dan mulut Kasamatsu yang kemudian terputus.

Wajah Kasamatsu pun memerah padam. Akhirnya ia kembali ke alam sadar setelah menikmati ciuman itu. Ia pun menatap Kise yang hanya tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ki-Kise! Kau pikir apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku, hah?! Itu namanya bukan mengobati tahu! Apa kau melakukannya karena usil?!" omel Kasamatsu sambil berdiri tegak, suaranya meninggi.

"Sen—"

"Kau jangan main-main dengan perasaan seseorang! Mentang-mentang kau model yang tampan dan populer, bukan artinya kau bisa mempermainkan perasaan semua orang!"

"Dengarkan penje—"

"Daripada kau melakukan ini padaku, lebih baik kau melakukannya dengan pacar barumu si model itu!"

Kise terkejut dengan perkataan Kasamatsu, namun Kasamatsu lebih terkejut dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan bulir-bulir air mata sudah terjatuh melalui pipinya. Mukanya juga terasa panas. Ia langsung menyeka air matanya dengan lengannya, namun anehnya air matanya tidah mau berhenti mengalir.

"E-eh…? Ke-kenapa ada air mata…? A-aku tidak menangis…sungguh—"

Kise langsung meraih lengan Kasamatsu yang ia gunakan untuk menyeka air matanya tadi, kemudian menarik Kasamatsu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Kemudian, Kise mencium Kasamatsu lagi. Kali ini sedikit berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Kise mengulum bibir Kasamatsu lembut dan dengan gerakan yang lambat dan tenang. Kemudian ia menggigit bagian bawah bibir Kasamatsu, membuat Kasamatsu refleks membuka mulutnya karena merasa sedikit perih tadi. Hal itu memberi celah pada Kise untuk memasukkan lidahnya lagi. Salah satu tangan Kise memegangi bagian belakang kepala Kasamatsu, lalu mendorongnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Nafas mereka berdua semakin memburu. Kise juga masih bermain di tiap rongga mulut Kasamatsu dan kembali menggoda lidahnya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, Kasamatsu pun ikut menggerakkan lidah disertai desahannya karena merasa tergelitik.

Kise pun melepas ciumannya. Keduanya terengah-engah, namun Kasamatsu tidak langsung berkomentar seperti tadi. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mengembalikan napasnya seperti normal.

Kise pun berniat angkat bicara sekarang.

"Senpai. Aku itu tidak punya pacar. Model yang kau maksud itu…dia hanya rekan kerjaku. Seriusan, kami tidak punya hubungan yang spesial. Jangan berpikiran yang lebih-lebih tentang kami. Gosip itu sama sekali tidak benar dan aku dengar, gosip itu hanya diedarkan supaya temanku itu makin terkenal," jelas Kise sambil tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengelus pipi Kasamatsu lembut.

Kasamatsu kaget mendengar penjelasan Kise, wajahnya masih belum mereda juga sejak tadi. Masih merah padam sejak ia mengomel.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Kasamatsu dengan suara yang sangat pelan sambil menunduk, untungnya masih bisa didengar oleh Kise.

"Tidak apa-apa, senpai. Aku mengerti-_ssu_. Lagipula, aku punya orang yang kusukai dan sepertinya dia juga menyukaiku loh,"

"Eh…?" Kasamatsu langsung menaikkan wajahnya kembali, penasaran begitu mendengar pernyataan Kise. Wajahnya sendiri juga sangat jelas menandakan bahwa ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud Kise.

"Aku bertemu dengannya setahun lebih empat bulan yang lalu. Kami sering bersama, bagaikan sahabat yang sudah sangat akrab dari kecil. Sayangnya dia selalu menghindariku jika aku mencoba menggodanya. Dia anggap aku main-main, padahal aku bermaksud serius. Aku mencoba membuatnya cemburu dengan berkumpul dengan para penggemar atau berpacaran dengan gadis-gadis, namun ia malah marah-marah memintaku untuk serius berlatih," lanjut Kise lebih terus terang.

Kasamatsu mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Kise itu. Kise pun membalasnya dengan seringai yang cukup lebar.

"Dia sangat tegas, berwibawa, sangat memiliki potensi kepemimpinan dan sebetulnya baik. Hanya dia suka pemalu dan keras kepala, suka mem_bully _juniornya sendiri-_ssu_. Namun aku tetap menyukainya karena itulah dirinya yang seadanya. Dia berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah kupacari. Dialah yang paling menarik hatiku dengan dirinya yang apa adanya itu—" Kise menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak untuk melirik jam.

Jam 00.00 tepat. Sesuai harapan Kise.

"Ah, dia juga berulang tahun hari ini," lanjut Kise singkat dengan senyuman hangatnya, membuat Kasamatsu terhenyak.

"Selamat ulang tahun, senpai. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kise dengan nada yang lembut, kemudian menarik Kasamatsu ke dalam pelukannya.

Kasamatsu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, seakan-akan dia mematung saking terkejutnya dengan pengakuan Kise barusan. Astaga, bahkan ia sendiri lupa mengenai ulang tahunnya karena akhir-akhir ini terlalu sibuk.

Kemudian, bulir-bulir air mata perlahan jatuh lagi ke pipi Kasamatsu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menguburkan wajahnya di pundak Kise sambil memeluk kembali Kise dangan erat.

Dia sangat bahagia. Ya, sangat bahagia. Entah seberapa banyak rasa bahagianya, ia tak bisa deskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"Senpai, apakah ada sesuatu yang lupa kau ucapkan-_ssu_?" tanya Kise sambil terkekeh-kekeh pelan.

Kasamatsu mendengar pertanyaan Kise barusan, lalu ia tersenyum perlahan.

"Dasar bodoh, aku…aku juga mencintaimu!" ucap Kasamatsu sambil mencubit hidung Kise kuat lalu melepasnya.

"Se-senpai! Jangan cubit hidungku! Hidungku sudah cukup mancung!" protes Kise.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Dasar idiot,"

"Hu-uh! Senpai kejam! Ah, maaf aku belum sempat beli kue ataupun kado untukmu, senpai. Tadi aku terlalu lelah dan langsung ke sini,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini saja sudah cukup untukku,"

"Tidak! Besok kita akan merayakannya! Kita beli kue dan merayakannya berdua! Ah, bagaimana kalau kita sambil melakukan kencan pertama kita? Kita bisa ke taman hiburan, atau nonton bioskop…atau mungkin ke pantai-_ssu_!" Kise terus mengoceh ria sambil sibuk menyusun rencananya untuk nanti pagi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu," balas Kasamatsu sambil _sweat drop._

"Hu-uh! Apa kau tidak senang jika kau jadian denganku, senpai? Aku senang sekali loh-_ssu_! Ini juga untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu! Semangat sedikit dong, senpai!"

Kasamatsu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Kise, membuat Kise terdiam sebentar.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tentu saja aku sangat senang jadian denganmu. Tapi kita akan menjadi pusat perhatian, apalagi kau model! Kau itu memang bodoh atau bagaimana sih?"

"Se-senpai! Jahat-_ssu_! Dari tadi bilang aku bodoh te—"

"Asalkan bersamamu saja sudah cukup. Aku sudah sangat bahagia berada di sisimu, di manapun, kapanpun itu. Yang penting aku berada di dekatmu terus," lanjut Kasamatsu sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya, sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Kise pun terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kasamatsu. Ia tidak menduga Kasamatsu akan berkata-kata seperti itu. Kemudian dia menyengir lebar dan langsung memeluk Kasamatsu erat, sangat erat.

"Senpai sangat lucuu! Geheheh! Baiklah baiklah! Nanti kita rayakan saja berdua saja ya? Aku akan beli kuenya besok!" ucap Kise bersemangat.

"Si-siapa yang kau bilang lucu, hah?! Baiklah…umm…bukankah lebih baik kalau kita membuatnya bersama?" usul Kasamatsu.

"Ah! Betul juga, senpai! Baiklah, kita buat berdua saja! Jadi lebih romantis-_ssu_! Nanti buat pasta juga ya, senpai! Pasta buatan senpai enak!"

"Haah? Yang ulang tahun siapa? Harusnya kau yang membuatkan makanan untukku tahu!"

"Aku bantu deh, senpai! Kan buat berdua lebih romantis!"

"Hah…kau merepotkan. Baiklah…" akhirnya Kasamatsu menyerah.

"Yay! Aku menang! Geheheh!" Kise berseru senang disertai cengiran khasnya yang lebar, membuat Kasamatsu ikut tersenyum balik pada pacar barunya itu.

Sungguh, itu adalah ulang tahun terindah yang pernah ia alami dan tidak akan terlupakan. Semuanya karena pacar barunya yang bodoh itu, yang siap mendominasi hari-harinya lebih banyak untuk esok hari dan seterusnya.

**-owari-**

* * *

Omake

Seminggu kemudian, di hari yang cerah, Kise dan Kasamatsu mempunyai waktu senggang untuk bermain basket bersama di lapangan basket dekat apartemen Kasamatsu.

"Senpai, kau masih punya kesempatan kan?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kesempatan apa? Menang dalam _one-on-one _denganmu? Aku hanya bermain kalau tidak sibuk dengan tugas kampus jadi tak punya waktu yang banyak bermain denganmu. Lagipula kau lebih berpotensi dibandingkan aku," jawab Kasamatsu sambil men-_dribble _bolanya lalu memasukkan bola itu ke dalam _ring. _

"Senpai jangan merendahkan diri begitu. Lagian...bukan itu maksudku, senpai. Bukan itu-_ssu_. Pfft," Kise terkekeh-kekeh menahan geli, Kasamatsu memiringkan kepalanya menandakan tanda tak mengerti.

"Oi, Kise. Kalau bicara yang jelas! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu dan apa maksud tawamu itu! Nanti kutendang lagi nih!" ancam Kasamatsu siap menendang Kise.

"Jangan lagi senpai! Jangan lagi! Maksudku…um, kau kan pernah bertanya padaku bahwa kau punya kesempatan atau tidak jadi ya…sekarang sudah terjawab kan-_ssu_?"

"Hah...? Punya kesempa—?!"

Kasamatsu langsung melotot ketika mengingat tentang kejadian satu minggu yang lalu. Pipinya pun kembali merona dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menendang Kise sekuat mungkin.

"DASAR KISE BODOOOOH! KAU BILANG WAKTU ITU KAU BARU BANGUN! BODOOOOH!"

"Huaah! Senpai jahaaat!"

* * *

Yey happy (late) birthday Yukio-senpai! /o/ semoga makin akur ama Kise yaa haha!

Uploadnya telat sih, harusnya tanggal 29 soalnya saya cuma punya waktu upload sekarang hehe

Maaf ya minna atas kekurangmampuan saya mengolah bahasa jadi suka ada yang ancur ; u ;

Btw, di sini ada kikasa/kasakise shipper? Yang ada temani saya dong, susah nyari temen sesama OTP huhu

/ngapain

btw rencana mau buat sekuelnya rate m, ada yang setuju? mau belajar bikin rate m /heh

Mohon reviewnya yaa

Thx!


End file.
